First family Christmas
by Forever Christmas
Summary: Una perdida a hecho que el corazón de Edward se cerrara a la navidad, ¿Podrán un par de "duendes navideño" hacerle recordar lo que significa la navidad? ¡Y si logran juntar a sus padres en el proceso sin duda seria un bonus navideño!
1. Chapter 1

**First family Christmas**

**Contest Perfecta Navidad del FFAD**

**Grupo: Forever Christmas**

**Escrito por: Pao Diaz (Valente R)**

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son míos. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer, la historia es del grupo Forever Christmas

Beteado por Lore Cullen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)

**Pov Edward **

Fue en una Navidad, hace siete años, cuando perdí a Tanya, mi amada esposa; esa noche se fue llevándose la mitad de mi corazón, porque la otra mitad le pertenecía al pequeño recuerdo que me dejaba de ella; una bebé de apenas un año de nacida, que acunándola entre mis brazos le prometí a su madre que ella sería mi motivo de seguir con vida.

Ahora, ese bebé que sostenía en mis brazos esa noche, me ve con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y con toda la frustración que puede tener una niña de 6 años pidiéndome, como todos los años, que celebremos la Navidad. Y aunque prometí seguir con mi vida por ella, las navidades se acabaron para mí, para siempre.

—Sophie, por favor, todos los años tenemos esta discusión. Entiéndeme, tu madre murió en navidad y no me siento bien celebrándola. Durante todo el año te compro todo lo que me pides, no comprendo el porqué estás tan empecinada en celebrarla. —Estaba frustrado, no me gustaba negarle nada a mi hija. Podía vivir absorbido por mi trabajo, apenas ver a mis padres y hermanos, pero para mi hija estaba las 24 horas los 7 días a la semana, sin importar qué estaba haciendo en el trabajo o lo cansado que estuviera, si ella me necesitaba yo estaba porque Sophie es mi vida.

—Lo que quiero es tener una familia normal —me gritó con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, haciendo que sus rubios cabellos se pegaran a estas; traté de acercarme a ella para limpiárselas, pero por primera vez mi hija huyó de mí—. No me toques, lo único que quiero no estás dispuesto a dármelo, yo no quiero cosas materiales, quiero el amor de una familia. —Salió corriendo a su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

—Tanya, la niña y yo te necesitamos tanto —le dije a la foto que tengo de mi esposa en la cómoda de mi habitación—. No puedo hacer esto solo, te extraño demasiado, no soy el mismo sin ti. Sophie necesita una madre, yo hago lo mejor que puedo. Sufro al imaginarme cómo será ser padre soltero de una adolescente. —Caí en la cama poniendo la foto donde está mi corazón—. Amor, por favor, ayúdanos —susurré a la nada antes de caer dormido.

_No reconocía el lugar donde estaba, pero la paz que irradiaba impedía que me preocupara por ello. En la lejanía veía a un par de niños jugar acompañados de una mujer; la brisa me traía sus risas que me sonaban familiar, como si los oyera todos los días. Quise ir hacia donde ellos estaban, sus risas me llamaban, pero al intentarlo sentí que sobre mis hombros caían toneladas de nada, era tanto peso que sentía que sucumbiría a él en cualquier momento._

—_Eddy, déjame ir, solo así podrán ser felices, es lo único que puedo hacer para ayudarte, mi amor, déjame ir._

Me desperté sobresaltado con solamente el eco de unas risas en mi memoria.

**Pov Sophie**

A pesar de mi metro 12 centímetros de altura, estoy decidida a lograr que mi papi deje de ser un grinch. Yo lo amo tanto, toda mi vida me ha cuidado, siempre que me enfermaba él dejaba de ir a trabajar para quedarse conmigo y consentirme hasta que estuviera bien. Algunas veces lo he oído hablar con la foto de mi mami, sé que la extraña y que no es fácil criar una hija solo, pero él nunca de los nunca me ha defraudado, así que como que me llamo Sophie Cullen voy a curar el corazoncito de mi papi.

—Señorita Cullen, llegamos a su colegio —anunció Seth, mi chofer personal. Sí, a los seis años ya tengo mi propio chofer, esa es una de las ventajas que tengo por ser la hija de Edward Cullen, el empresario más poderoso de todo Estados Unidos—. Que tengas un maravilloso día, peque —se despidió de mí abriéndome la puerta del auto.

—Gracias Seth, nos vemos en la casa —le dije bajándome. Todos los viernes mi papi viene por mí al salir de clase y vamos juntos a un parque a donde él iba con mi mami, cuando ellos dos eran novios.

A pesar de que siempre esperaba los viernes ansiosa, esta vez no me molestaría que la hora de salida se retrasara lo más posible; desde que tuvimos la discusión donde terminé gritándole, no había visto a mi papi y aún seguía molesta con él. Además tenía miedo de lo que me diría cuando me viera, ayer fue la primera vez que le grité, conste que me dolió hacerlo y ver su dolor cuando lo rechacé, pero él se lo gana por ser tan testarudo y amargado en ciertas cosas.

Volviendo a la realidad, me apresuré a ir a mi salón de clase, necesitaba ayuda para la operación Papi-Ya-No-Sea-Grinch y sabía quién era la persona perfecta para eso.

Estudiaba en el Aichhorn School, el instituto más prestigioso del país, en él estudian los hijos de personas muy influyentes de todo el mundo, pero para mí todos ellos eran unos antipáticos, niños de mami y papi que se creen más por ser hijos de un Embajador, empresario o cualquier otra figura importante. Las revistas y periódicos han dicho que soy la niña más mimada del país, lo cual es totalmente cierto, pero tengo algo bien claro, que no soy mejor que nadie por tener dinero, mi papi se ha asegurado de que tuviera esto siempre en mente diciéndome que todas las personas somos iguales, que no por ser ricos estamos exentos de sufrir pérdidas.

—Hey Sophie —me llamó Ethan cuando entré al salón, corriendo a mi encuentro para luego pararse a unos cuantos pasos de mí con su mirada fija en mi cara—. Espera aquí —suspiró, tomó mi bolso para llevarla a mi asiento habitual—. Vamos Soph. — Me llevó de la mano a un rinconcito que, por lo general, estaba solo—. Ahora sí, cuéntame por qué hoy tu carita no tiene la alegría de siempre —me dijo preocupado—, ¿alguien te molestó por no tener mami otra vez?, si es así dime quien fue y… —Ya se estaba levantando para buscar a esa persona cuando lo interrumpí.

—No, nadie me molestó con eso, Ethan. —Al inicio del año escolar algunas niñas se habían molestado porque yo no quería ser parte de su grupito y habían dicho cosas feas sobre mi mami. Cuando eso pasó Ethan me defendió, de eso salió algo bueno, porque desde ese día él y yo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, me sorprendía continuamente como lográbamos saber cuándo el otro estaba mal, en tan poco tiempo que llevamos de conocernos—. Tuve un problema con mi papi, lo que pasa es que él es un Grinch —dije muy triste, no quería perder a mi mejor amigo por tener un papi Grinch.

— ¿Un Grinch? ¿Qué es un Grinch? ¿Una enfermedad? —me preguntó mi amigo todo confundido.

—No tontito, Grinch es una película donde sale un señor verde que odia la Navidad, y bueno yo digo que mi papi es un Grinch, porque desde que murió mi mami él no celebra la Navidad. —Los ojitos de Ethan casi se le salen cuando le confesé la cosa horrible que hace mi papi.

— ¡Ustedes no celebran la Navidad! ¡Si es la mejor celebración del mundo! —Se calló cuando vio mi carita triste.

—Lo sé y él no lo entiende, por eso necesito que me ayudes a planear algo para que mi papi cambie de opinión. —Ethan asintió repetidas veces.

—Señorita Cullen y Señor Swan, ¿se puede saber qué hacen aquí en vez de en el salón de clase? —nos llamó la atención una voz autoritaria que conocíamos muy bien, la psicóloga del instituto la Señorita Isabella Swan.

—Lo siento, mami —dijo Ethan corriendo a su mami para que lo abrazara. La Señorita Swan ha sido muy buena conmigo, siempre por política del instituto debo verla una vez al mes para hablar de mi mami y cómo están las cosas en casa. Mi papi cuando se enteró de esto, se molestó mucho, pero cuando le dije que en las sesiones me la pasaba muy bien y que me divertía se calmó un poco.

— ¿Me van a decir qué hacían ustedes aquí par de traviesos? —preguntó mientras se acercaba a abrazarme. Me encantaban los abrazos de la Señorita Swan porque siempre huele rico como a fresas, ¡a mí me encantan las fresas! Además se sentía como que si fuera mi mami abrazándome.

—La Señorita Cullen y yo teníamos asuntos que atender en privado. —Ethan habló como suelen hacer los niños creídos del instituto, lo cual nos hizo reír a la Señorita Swan y a mí a carcajadas.

—No es mi intención interrumpir vuestros asuntos, pero ustedes están aquí para aprender, así que al salón, cuento tres y no los veo —dijo guiñando un ojo con una sonrisa. Comenzó el conteo cuando llegó a dos Ethan y yo corrimos al salón riéndonos, atrás de nosotros podíamos oír a la Señorita Swan también riéndose. Llegamos sin respiración a la puerta del salón, ya casi estaban todos mis compañeros—. Ya niños, entren que ya va a ser hora de comenzar, nos vemos más tarde. —Nos mandó la Señorita Swan que ya había llegado, agachándose nos dijo en secreto—: En el descanso pasen por mi oficina les tengo una sorpresita que comienza con "Tor" y termina en "Ta", así que ya saben. —Nos dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno antes de irse.

Ethan y yo entramos al salón entusiasmados por la idea de una torta hecha por la Señorita Swan.

—Tienes alguna idea de cómo vamos hacer que a tu papi le guste otra vez la Navidad —preguntó Ethan mientras nos dirigíamos a la oficina de la Señorita Swan.

—No mucha, una de las cosas que lo puede lograr es que deje de ser tan solitario, él no tiene contacto con sus papis y hermanos eso me pone muy triste. Cada mes Seth, me lleva a casa de mis abuelitos donde me la paso de lo divertido con ellos y mis tíos, papi nunca me ha acompañado, ¿será que no los extraña? Las pocas veces que se ha ido de viaje sin mí, yo lo he extrañado muchísimo. —Estoy muy confundida con la actitud de mi papi, conmigo es maravilloso pero con la demás gente siempre está como molesto.

—Le podemos preguntar a mi mami, ella es muy lista, ya verás que se le ocurre algo —me animó.

—No podemos decirle nada, ¿y si le dice a la directora para que se lo diga a mi papi? La Señorita Swan es genial, pero no nos podemos olvidar que ella trabaja aquí.

—Mi mami no es una soplona, ella no dirá nada —dijo Ethan molesto.

— ¿Sobre qué yo no diría nada? —No nos habíamos dado cuenta que la Señorita Swan nos esperaba en la puerta de su oficina por lo que logró oír lo último que dijimos.

—No dirás a nadie que comí torta porque a mi papi no le gusta que coma muchos dulces y ya comí el postre de la cafetería —dije rápidamente, Ethan me vio feo y entró a la oficina sin mirarme. Sé que lo había molestado hablando así de su mami y si alguien hubiera dicho eso de mi papi también me hubiera molestado, pero él era mi mejor amigo y me puso triste la mirada fea que me dio.

Cuando entré él estaba mirando una foto en el escritorio, era de Ethan; la Señorita Swan y yo un día que había un festival en el instituto, Ethan y yo teníamos la carita pintada como unos gatitos.

—Yo lo siento mucho, por favorcito perdóname. —Puse la mirada del gato con botas, mi arma secreta. Ethan asintió dándome una pequeña sonrisa perdonadora, me acerqué a él y le dejé un pequeño beso en su mejilla apartándome rápidamente totalmente sonrojada al igual que él—. Gracias, eres mi mejor amigo, no me gusta que estés molesto conmigo.

—Ya no lo estoy, Soph, sé que no lo dijiste con mala onda —dijo Ethan, sin mirarme, sus mejillas seguían rojas.

—Par de traviesos ¿en qué andan ustedes?, están muy raros hoy.—Los dos pegamos un brinco, con la urgencia de que Ethan me perdonara no me acordaba que la Señorita Swan estaba atrás de nosotros.

—Nosotros no estamos actuando raros, estamos actuando no raros. —Ethan lo dijo tan rápido que realmente sonó raro, lo quería mucho pero a veces decía unas cosas que provocaba dejarlo una hora castigado viendo una esquina, como vi que le hacían a un niño que se portaba mal en una película.

—Señorita Swan, solo estamos jugando. —Puse mi mejor carita de angelito que tenía en mi catálogo.

—Los estaré vigilando, sé que traman algo; vengan les daré unos pedazos de torta. —Nos entregó unos grandes pedazos de torta de fresa. ¡Amo las fresas!

**Pov Bella**

No tenía dudas de que ese par de traviesos planeaba algo, andaban con un misterio. Fue muy tierno cuando vi que Sophie le daba un beso a mi príncipe y tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír, cuando se pusieron como dos tomatitos.

—Gracias Señorita Swan, las fresas me encantan. —La pequeña Sophie me agradeció mientras comía la torta que les preparé, ya sabía que las fresas le gustaban, Ethan insistió que hiciera una torta de fresas para llevarle a la niña.

—De nada linda, me alegra que te guste. —Me senté a comerme mi propio pedazo de torta, los niños acabaron primero. Noté que se mandaban miradas y supe que querían preguntarme algo, ser psicóloga y saber leer el lenguaje corporal de los niños ayudaba mucho cuando eres madre de pequeños, yo veía a Sophie como otra hija, ella se comporta de una forma tan considerada, a diferencia de muchos que estudiaban aquí. El hecho de que haya perdido a su madre siendo apenas un bebé, sin duda, le había dado una madurez muy superior a cualquier niño de su edad, en las secciones que he tenido con ella pude notar la adoración que siente hacia su padre, sinceramente admiro al Sr. Cullen el haber educado solo a su hija haciendo un magnífico trabajo, además de mantener a Cullen C.O. en lo alto.

— ¿Señorita Swan, puedo hacerle una pregunta? —preguntó Sophie, asentí, quería saber en qué andaban—. ¿Para usted que es la Navidad? —Bueno, eso no me lo imaginaba.

—Para mí es un tiempo en el que dejamos un poco de lado las preocupaciones cotidianas, para reavivar el espíritu de solidaridad, de renacer en las buenas acciones, y hacer llegar a nuestros amigos, familiares y conocidos, nuestro cariño. Por ejemplo Ethan y yo, como no tenemos más familia, vamos a un hospital y les llevamos regalos a los niños internos. —Sophie asistió varias veces a mis palabras mantenía una mirada llena de concentración.

Mis alarmas de psicóloga se encendieron. Sophie es mi paciente porque a pesar de que es una niña muy alegre y educada, tiene aún problemas para aceptar lo de su madre; mi trabajo es trabajar en los pequeños conflictos sentimentales que le surgen y estoy segura que estoy frente a uno. Le iba a pedir a mi hijo que saliera un rato para poder hablar con Sophie, cuando sonó el timbre de regreso a clase y los niños se despidieron y salieron corriendo a clase.

Hace más de una hora que las clase se acabaron, me había quedado hasta tarde acomodando algunas cosas para irme tranquila a las vacaciones de Navidad. Al terminar fui a buscar a Angela la profesora de los niños, sabía que se había quedado hasta esta hora en una junta de profesoras, quería coordinar con ella que el primer día de clase, en Enero, yo pueda tener una sección con Sophie. La encontré en la sala de los profesores con un teléfono en la mano y notablemente preocupada.

—Hola Angela, te estaba buscando porque necesitaba hablar contigo sobre la Señorita Cullen, pero ¿dime por qué estás así de preocupada? —le pregunté sentándome junto a ella.

—Es sobre la Señorita Cullen, no la han venido a buscar. Llamé a la directora para informarle y como la niña es de quien es, me dijo que debía quedarme aquí hasta que la venga a buscar, pero yo tengo que tomar un vuelo en pocas horas y si no me voy ya no podré tomar el vuelo. —La familia de Angela en un pueblito de Washington llamado Forks, la admiraba mucho por haberse mudado de allí para Nueva York, eso es un gran cambio—. He estado llamando al Sr. Cullen, pero no logro comunicarme con él.

—Vamos a hacer una cosa, yo tengo que tener una plática con la niña, hoy me dijo algo que quisiera indagar un poco más para evitar cualquier cosa, así que voy a llamar a la directora y le diré que yo me la voy a llevar a mi casa, considerando que la niña ya debe de tener hambre, así aprovecho para hablar con ella. Además le dejaremos un mensaje al Sr. Cullen informándole dónde puede pasar a buscar a su hija, y problema resuelto. —La cara de Angela se alegró con mi idea, ella llamó al Sr. Cullen y le dejó un correo de voz con mi dirección, mientras yo llamaba a la directora, la Sra. Carmen, al principio no le gustó mucho la idea pero después de recordarle que mi hijo y la niña eran muy amigos, y que además con anterioridad ella había ido a mi casa muchas veces, aceptó.

Salí a buscar a los niños mientras que Angela se iba a su casa por sus maletas; encontré a los niños dibujando en su salón de clase, cuando vieron que entré guardaron rápidamente los dibujos.

— ¿Ya llegó mi papi por mí? —preguntó mientras se apresuraba aguardar sus colores al igual que Ethan.

—No linda, al parecer a tu papi se le hizo muy tarde y ya es hora de comer, así que, ¿te parece si te vienes con Ethan y conmigo a mi casa hasta que tu papi venga por ti? —Recibí gritos de alegrías y algunos brincos de los dos niños, como respuesta.

**Pov Edward**

Hoy ha sido un día de locos en la oficina como siempre, pero hoy lo había sentido peor que todos y sabía cuál era la razón de eso; mi princesa seguía molesta conmigo, ayer no bajó a cenar conmigo y esta mañana me tuve que ir muy temprano; no me gustaba estar tanto tiempo sin hablar con mi niña, a esta hora ya debió llegar a la casa así que la iba a llamar.

—_Buenas tardes, residencia Cullen._—Esa era la voz de mi Ama de Llaves la Sra. Cope.

—Sra. Cope, podría comunicarme con mi hija. —La línea quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos.

—Sr. Cullen hoy es viernes, usted siempre va a buscar a la Señorita Cullen los viernes —dijo precavidamente, no me gustaba adónde iba esto—.Señor, la niña no está en la casa. —Me temí que dijera eso, soy un idiota, con lo de ayer se me pasó por alto que hoy era nuestra tarde de padre e hija. Tranqué el teléfono sin decir nada más en este momento no estaba para los buenos modales.

—Jessica, ¿me han llamado del instituto de mi hija? —le pregunté a mi asistente personal por el comunicador mientras buscaba mi teléfono celular encontrándolo sin batería, el silencio de Jessica me enfureció—. ¡Jessica! —grité.

—Señor, de llamar si llamaron, pero usted dijo que no le pasara llamadas de nadie cuando se encontraba con el Sr. Yorkie —dijo nerviosamente.

— ¡Mi hija no es nadie! ¡Es Sophie Cullen! ¡Y es lo más importante de todo el mundo! —le grité enfurecido, tomé una batería que tenía de repuesto, se la iba poniendo mientras salía de mi oficina—. No te quiero ver aquí cuando regrese —le grité ahora de frente, entré al ascensor y podía oír los sollozos de la mujer, pero no me importaba, lo más importante para mí es mi hija, y mi asistente debía tener claro eso.

Cuando estaba entrando en mi auto fue que mi teléfono estuvo totalmente iniciado, tenía un correo de voz donde me informa que la psicóloga del instituto se había llevado a Sophie a su casa para que pudiera comer. El mensaje me hizo sentir totalmente avergonzado, mi niña siempre había comido cuando le apetecía y ahora pasaba hambre por mi irresponsabilidad, soy un terrible padre.

Seguí las indicaciones para llegar a la casa de la psicóloga, Sophie había ido a la casa de la psicóloga unas cuantas veces a visitar al hijo de esta. Mi hija me ha insistido muchas veces en que conozca a la Señorita Swan y a su hijo pero nunca había podido ser hasta ahora.


	2. Chapter 2

**First family Christmas**

**Contest Perfecta Navidad del FFAD**

**Grupo: Forever Christmas**

**Escrito por: Lore Cullen.**

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son míos. Son de la magnífica Stephanie Meyer, la historia es del grupo Forever Christmas

Beteado por Lore Cullen. Beta FFAD ( www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction/)

**Sophie POV**

La estaba pasando genial en la casa de Ethan. La Señorita Swan nos había preparado un rico almuerzo, y luego de terminarlo, me dijo que quería hablar conmigo un momento. Ethan se fue a su cuarto a jugar y yo me quedé con ella.

—Sophie, quería hablar contigo sobre la Navidad. —dijo y abrí mucho mis ojitos, ¿cómo sabía eso?, ¿nos había escuchado? Me miró detenidamente y con tono tranquilizador continuó

—: Digo, ¿por qué me preguntaste qué significaba la Navidad para mí, hoy?

—Por curiosidad —dije rápidamente, estaba muy nerviosa, no quería que la directora hablara con mi papi.

—Vamos, Sophie, dime la verdad. Quiero ayudarte —dijo convenciéndome. No sabía mentir y tampoco me gustaba hacerlo, ¿pero qué podía hacer? En ese momento, se me prendió la lamparita, como dice mi tía Alice.

—Te contaré con una condición… mejor con dos —dije y ella sonrió.

— ¿Y cuáles son las condiciones? —dijo la Señorita Swan.

—Primero, que no le digas a la directora, no quiero que hable con mi papi. Segundo, que me ayudes —le dije dudando, no creía que me dijera que sí, ella tardó unos minutos en responder.

—Está bien, no le diré nada a la Señora Directora, pero si es algo importante lo hablaré con tu padre —me dijo y yo asentí—, y claro que te ayudaré.

—Está bien, te contaré, mi papi es un Grinch —dije avergonzada. Cuando vi la cara de la Señorita Swan me asusté.

— ¿Grinch? ¿Qué es un Grinch? —dijo la Señorita Swan con cara de ¿miedo?

—Grinch es una película donde sale un señor verde que odia la Navidad —le expliqué.

—Entonces… ¿tu padre es verde? —dijo con duda y yo no pude evitar reírme.

—No, Señorita Swan, mi papi no festeja la Navidad desde que murió mi mami —dije.

— ¿Y tú sí quieres festejarla? —me preguntó.

—Sí, pero él no quiere —le dije—. Por eso, tenemos un plan para solucionarlo, ¿nos ayudará?

— ¿De qué trata el plan? —dijo la Señorita Swan curiosa.

—Aún no lo sabemos, pero cuando necesitemos su ayuda le avisaremos —le dije y ella sonrió. Me encantaba la Señorita Swan, era muy simpática, buena y agradable conmigo.

Después de esa charla me fui a jugar con Ethan.

**Edward POV**

Me sentía muy avergonzado, no podía creer que había olvidado a mi niña. Soy un mal padre. Si tan solo Tanya estuviera aquí, todo sería más fácil para nosotros. Siento que ya no puedo con todo solo. Dejé mis pensamientos a un lado cuando llegué a la dirección que me habían indicado.

Toqué a la puerta y al instante una bellísima mujer abrió la puerta. Me quedé sin habla al verla, era completamente hermosa, sus labios rosados, su larga melena y esos ojos que me miraban desconcertados. Pero ¿qué estoy pensando?, es una mujer más.

—Hola, soy Edward Cullen, el padre de Sophie. —Fue lo único que pude decir en el trance en el que me encontraba.

—Isabella Swan, psicóloga del Aichhorn School y madre de Ethan —dijo ella extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo.

—Un gusto, Señorita Swan —dije y tomé su mano sintiendo una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo, ¿eso era posible? Ambos nos separamos al instante y se formó un incómodo silencio.

—Tome asiento, Señor Cullen. Iré a buscar a Sophie —dijo antes de irse. ¿Qué era lo que había sentido? Nunca antes había sentido algo igual. ¿Ella también lo sintió?

—Sophie, ¿estás bien? ¿Comiste algo? —dije preocupado cuando vi a mi niña y a Ethan—. Espero que no estés molesta conmigo, hija.

— ¿Yo molesta? Porque mi papá me dejó olvidada y aún peor en nuestra tarde padre-hija, ¿por qué estaría molesta? Ven, Ethan, sigamos dibujando —dijo mi niña partiéndome el corazón.

—Sophie, debemos hablar, creo que lo mejor sería que nos vayamos a casa —le dije, en verdad necesitaba arreglar las cosas con mi niña.

—Está bien —aceptó ella.

Luego de despedirnos, nos dirigimos a casa. Todo el viaje fue en silencio. Mi niña no solía estar en silencio por mucho tiempo, siempre dispuesta a contarme lo que había hecho en todo el día y qué me había perdido por estar en el trabajo, así que con este triste silencio me mostraba que estaba muy enojada conmigo.

—Sophie, ven —le dije al llegar a casa y ambos nos sentamos en el sillón—. Siento haberte olvidado en el colegio, no tengo excusas pero perdóname, por favor.

—Estás perdonado, papi —dijo ella lanzándose a mis brazos para darme un fuerte abrazo—. Tengo unos regalitos para ti.

— ¿De verdad? —dije sorprendido y ella asintió.

—Toma, son para ti. Ethan me ayudó a hacerlos —dijo mi niña dándome varios papeles con dibujitos. Me puse a mirar con detenimiento y entendí los dibujos.

— ¿Este soy yo? —pregunté.

—Así es, papi, ese eres tú en mi sueño —dijo señalando en el dibujo a un hombre con muchas cosas navideñas, festejando la Navidad.

—Ese no puedo ser yo, no festejo la Navidad —dije algo molesto.

—Papi sé buenito conmigo, cumple mi sueño —me dijo ella.

—Sophie, tan difícil es entender que no festejo la Navidad porque tu madre murió en esa fecha. No la festejaré nunca, entiéndeme, no es nada para festejar para mí —dije molesto.

—Es lo único que quiero para ser feliz. Necesito una familia —dijo mi niña dejando caer un par de lágrimas.

—Sophie, no la festejaré y no se discutirá más de este tema —le dije.

—Tú no me quieres, me odias —dijo ella corriendo escaleras arriba.

No sabía cómo hacer para que Sophie me entendiera. ¿Cómo debía explicarle para que entendiera?

**Sophie POV**

No entendía a mi papi, ¿por qué me trataba así? ¿Qué le había hecho yo a él? Me sentía muy mal, no sabía qué hacer, necesitaba hablar con alguien, así que decidí usar la tarjetita que ella me había dado el primer día que hablamos, aún recordaba sus palabras "si te sientes mal o necesitas hablar con alguien no dudes en llamarme, ¿sí? Iré a verte cuando sea y adonde sea."

— ¿Hola? —dijeron del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, ¿Señorita Swan? —pregunté con nervios.

—Así es, ¿quién habla? —preguntó ella.

—Soy Sophie Cullen.

—Hola Sophie, ¿qué sucede?

—La necesito, Señorita Swan. No me siento bien.

— ¿Quieres que vaya para allá? —preguntó preocupada.

—Si usted puede —dije sonando algo desesperada.

—Claro, ya voy para allá —dijo y cortó.

Aún me sentía mal, no podía perdonar a mi papi por lo que me hizo hoy, ni me preguntó cómo estaba. Definitivamente no le intereso.

Sentí el timbre sonar. A los minutos, la Señora Cope vino a comunicarme que la Señorita Swan había llegado.

**Bella POV**

—Hola Sophie, ¿cómo estás? —le pregunté a Sophie al entrar a su cuarto.

—Muy mal, la necesito Señorita Swan —respondió ella corriendo hacia mí y dándome un fuerte abrazo que me tomó por sorpresa.

—Tranquila, hablemos —le dije luego de responderle el abrazo. Ambas nos sentamos sobre su cama—. ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

—Le entregué los dibujitos a mi papi y volvimos a pelear —me dijo triste.

— ¿Por qué pelearon? —le pregunté.

—Es que él no quiere cumplir mi sueño —me dijo la niña.

— ¿Tu sueño?

—Sí, quiero festejar la Navidad y tener una familia.

—Pero tú tienes una familia —le dije honestamente.

—Sí, pero mi familia está separada, no se llevan bien entre ellos. Aparte necesito una mamá. Yo amo a la mía aunque no esté aquí, pero necesito alguien que ocupe su lugar y papi no lo entiende —me dijo mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla y yo la limpié.

—Tranquila, hablaré con tu padre, todo estará bien —le dije—. ¿Y qué pasó con el plan?

—El plan A no sirvió de mucho. Pero pronto el plan B estará en marcha —dijo Sophie con una sonrisa.

—De nada, Sophie. Sabes, Ethan está abajo armando el plan —le dije sonriendo. Ella me miró con sorpresa y le guiñé un ojo. Ambas bajamos, ella a jugar con mi hijo y yo a hablar con su padre.

Le pregunté a la Señora Cope por el Señor Cullen y me indicó que estaba en su estudio. Me acerqué a la puerta y toqué, del otro lado solo escuché un leve "pase". Cuando entré a la habitación me sorprendí, había una gran biblioteca llena de libros. Era sorprendente que a este hombre le gustara leer con tanto trabajo que tiene. Al frente de la puerta había un escritorio lleno de papeles y él estaba leyendo algo allí.

Carraspeé.

—Señorita Swan —dijo él al verme levantándose de la silla y acomodando su cabello. Era tan hermoso este hombre—. ¿Qué es lo que hace aquí?

—Sophie me llamó porque no estaba bien y quería hablar conmigo —dije mientras él me escuchaba atentamente—. Ahora me gustaría hablar con usted, Señor Cullen.

—Claro, tome asiento —dijo volviéndose a sentar y yo tomé asiento en la silla de al frente de él—. ¿Y de qué quería hablarme?

—Quería hablarle de su hija. Ella está pasando una etapa muy difícil y creo que sería mejor que usted la acompañe en esta etapa y trate de entenderla aunque sea un poco —dije honestamente.

— ¿Le dijo de la discusión que tuvimos? —me preguntó y yo asentí—. ¿Tan difícil es que entienda lo poco que pido?

—Señor Cullen, ella lo entiende. Durante 6 años no festejó la Navidad por usted. ¿No le parece que ahora el que debe entender es usted? —le dije tratando de hacerlo entender.

—Usted no entiende —dijo él parándose y caminando de un lado al otro.

—Sí que lo entiendo. Su mujer murió el día de Navidad hace 5 años. Entiendo lo que usted siente, Señor Cullen.

—No sé qué hacer —dijo tranquilizándose un poco y con el sufrimiento marcado en su rostro.

—Señor, debe dejarla ir, solo así usted y Sophie llegarán a ser felices otra vez —dije aconsejándolo. Ver el sufrimiento en su rostro estaba devastándome, pero no sabía el porqué. Miles de veces había visto gente con el mismo sufrimiento y no sentía esto. Él provocaba algo extraño en mí.

—No puedo. Yo la amo. No puedo olvidarla —dijo él dejando escapar un par de lágrimas. Contuve mis ganas de limpiarlas, debía seguir siendo una profesional. Pero, ¿qué me pasaba?

—No le digo que la olvide, nunca lo hará. Solo le digo que la deje ir. Le hará bien a usted y a Sophie.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Sophie necesita una madre, Señor Cullen —le dije tratando de que entienda de qué le hablaba.

—No, no la reemplazaré. No habrá otra —dijo furioso.

—Yo no le digo que la reemplace sino que Sophie necesita una figura femenina como ejemplo, como una madre. Quizás su abuela o su tía puedan serlo, sé por la niña que usted está alejado de su familia.

—Retírese, Señorita Swan. Usted no es quién para opinar de mi vida y de mis decisiones —dijo sorprendiéndome.

—No estoy opinando de su vida, Señor Cullen, solo estoy tratando de ayudarlo porque quiero que Sophie esté bien —le dije algo enojada.

—Gracias por preocuparse por mi hija, Señorita Swan, pero ni ella ni yo la necesitamos a usted —dijo furioso.

—Está bien, entiendo que usted no quiera aceptar mi ayuda, pero la necesitan —dije tratando de mantenerme tranquila. ¿Quién se creía este hombre para tratarme así?

—No me gusta que me quiera solucionar mi vida. Yo no intento solucionar la suya —dijo aún furioso.

—Es mi trabajo, Señor Cullen —dije furiosa.

—Usted se cree que su hijo no necesita un padre —dijo él haciendo que el mundo se me viniera abajo.

—Ese es otro tema. A mí no me pasó lo mismo que a usted. Así que no hable de mí sin conocer la historia —le dije antes de salir disparada del despacho. Entré en el baño y dejé salir la angustia y rabia que había guardado. ¿Cómo se atrevió a hablar de eso? ¿Cómo sabía esa parte de mi vida?

Estuve un largo rato allí adentro. Cuando logré tranquilizarme un poco, me miré al espejo y mi cara parecía la de un monstruo. Busqué en mi bolso y encontré un poco de maquillaje que no sabía bien cómo habría llegado allí. Me puse un poco en la cara para tratar que los niños no se dieran cuenta de mi estado.

—Señorita Swan, ¿está bien? —preguntó Sophie cuando llegué hasta ella.

—Mami, ¿qué sucedió? —preguntó mi príncipe. Está bien, ambos se habían dado cuenta, creo que el maquillaje no sirvió de mucho.

—Nada, niños —dije tratando de evitar sus miradas inquisidoras—. Ethan, es hora de irnos.

—Mami, ¿puedo quedarme un ratito más? —dijo mi niño con carita de súplica.

—Hoy no, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en casa —le dije recordando la cantidad de ropa que tenía para lavar y otro tanto para planchar.

—Está bien —dijo resignado despidiéndose de Sophie y yendo hacia el auto.

—Señorita Swan, ¿habló con mi papi? —preguntó Sophie nerviosa.

—Sí, Sophie, hablé con él.

—No se portó muy bien contigo, ¿no? —dijo la niña sorprendiéndome con su percepción.

—No, pero no te preocupes por eso —le dije preocupada por su reacción.

—Pero tú no dejarás que Ethan se junte conmigo nunca más —dijo ella lloriqueando.

—Sophie, lo que tu padre y yo hablamos no va a perjudicarlos a ustedes. Quédate tranquila, Ethan va a seguir viniendo a tu casa cada vez que tú quieras —le dije guiñándole un ojo y ella sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, Señorita Swan —me respondió la niña con una sonrisa.

—No hay porqué, y cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas.

—Gracias, usted es lo más parecido que tengo a una mamá —me dijo emocionándome y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarla.

**Edward POV**

La discusión con la psicóloga estaba quemándome la cabeza. Había intentado ponerme a trabajar luego de la discusión pero no pude concentrarme. Ella seguía revoloteando en mi mente. Me ponía mal saber que ella se fue así de triste y enojada conmigo. Cuando discutimos estaba tan furioso que no pensaba lo que decía, no sé cómo pude meterme en un tema tan delicado.

Decidí dejar de pensar en ello. Me dirigí a la cocina a buscar agua. Cuando volvía pude ver que Sophie estaba hablando con la Señorita Swan. Me escondí para que no me viera y pude escuchar una parte de la conversación.

—Señorita Swan, ¿habló con mi papi? —preguntó mi niña algo nerviosa.

—Sí, Sophie, hablé con él —dijo la Señorita Swan

—No se portó muy bien contigo ¿no? —dijo Sophie.

—No, pero no te preocupes por eso —dijo la Señorita Swan.

—Pero tú no dejarás que Ethan se junte conmigo nunca más —dijo mi niña lloriqueando. Tenía muchísimas ganas de ir a abrazarla, pero no podía, no debía estar aquí escuchando.

—Sophie, lo que tu padre y yo hablamos no va a perjudicarlos a ustedes. Quédate tranquila, Ethan va a seguir viniendo a tu casa cada vez que tú quieras —le dijo guiñándole un ojo y ella sonrió. En verdad, a mi niña le hacía bien hablar con la psicóloga.

—Muchas gracias, Señorita Swan —le respondió mi niña con una sonrisa.

—No hay porqué, y cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas —dijo la psicóloga.

—Gracias, usted es lo más parecido que tengo a una mamá —dijo emocionándome. Quizás la Señorita Swan tenga razón y yo tenga que dejar ir a Tanya. Trataría de hacerlo, por mi niña. Además si Tanya me lo dijo en el sueño era lo que ella necesitaba.

**Sophie POV**

Hablar con la Señorita Swan me había hecho muy bien, ella me escuchaba y entendía como nadie. Con Ethan preparamos el plan B: tía Alice al rescate. Ahora quería arreglar las cosas con mi papi.

Como si él me hubiera leído la mente, apareció y se sentó a mi lado.

—Quiero que hablemos, Soph —me dijo mi papi.

—Yo también —le dije.

—Perdóname por todo lo que te dije e hice, hija —me dijo mi papi, era una ternurita—. Te recompensaré con cualquier cosa que me pidas.

— ¿Cualquier cosa? —dije sonriendo maliciosamente y mi papi asintió—. Entonces quiero… quiero que la Señorita Swan y Ethan pasen las vacaciones de Navidad aquí con nosotros.

— ¿Qué? —dijo mi papi sorprendido.

—Quiero que vivan con nosotros en las vacaciones —dije sonriendo y haciendo la carita del gato que me había enseñado la tía Alice.

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero si convences a la Señorita Swan para que se quede aquí con Ethan podrán hacerlo —dijo mi lindo papi.

—Gracias, papi —le dije brincando de felicidad y dándole un gran beso en su mejilla—. ¿Me llevas a lo de Ethan?

—Pero si recién acaba de irse —le dije a mi niña.

—Pero quiero jugar con él —dijo mi niña haciendo pucherito—. Aparte tú deberías hablar con la Señorita Swan.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —le pregunté.

—La Señorita Swan se fue algo triste, ella había llorado. Quizás tú tuviste algo que ver en esto —dijo mi niña guiñándome un ojo—. ¿Vamos?

—Está bien —le dije sonriendo, Sophie se parecía mucho a su madre la percepción que tenía era una de las tantas cosas que había heredado.

**Bella POV.**

Tocaron al timbre, y cuando fui a abrir me sorprendí no podía creer que ellos estuvieran aquí.

—Hola, Señorita Swan —me dijo Sophie dándome un abrazo—. ¿Está Ethan?

—Hola, sí claro, está en su habitación —dije antes que la niña saliera corriendo para buscar a Ethan.

— ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó el Señor Cullen.

—Claro, pase —dije haciéndome a un lado para que pasara—. ¿Quiere café?

—Si no es mucha molestia —dijo y yo me retiré a preparar dos tazas de café.

—Aquí tiene —dije entregándole el café.

—Gracias —dijo él tomándolo—. Me gustaría hablar con usted.

—Claro —le dije algo nerviosa.

—Perdone por cómo la traté hoy, Señorita Swan. Usted estaba tratando de ayudarme y yo no lo podía ver. No podía aceptar lo que usted decía —dijo mirándome a los ojos.

—Entiendo, Señor Cullen, es una reacción muy normal. —Fue lo único que pude decir.

—Gracias, Señorita Swan. El problema era que yo no quería ver la realidad, debo dejarla ir, lo intentaré por Sophie. Igual usted no fue la única que me lo dijo, pero sí fue la única que pudo abrirme los ojos —dijo sorprendiéndome.

—Todas las personas que se lo dijeron intentaron ayudarlo.

—Hasta ella lo hizo… —susurró logrando asustarme. ¿Su esposa muerta se lo había dicho?

—Señor Cullen, puede explicarme eso —dije preocupada.

—Tanya me dijo en un sueño que la dejara ir —dijo y yo respiré.

**Sophie POV**

Cuando vi a Ethan lo primero que hice fue contarle del cambio de planes. Él me dijo que sería difícil convencer a su mami. Pero íbamos a intentarlo de todas formas.

—Señorita Swan —le llamé cuando llegué al _living._

— ¿Qué sucede, Sophie? —preguntó la Señorita Swan.

—Le tengo que contar algo. Mi papi y yo los invitamos, a Ethan y a ti, a que pasen las vacaciones de Navidad en casa —dije sonriendo aunque la Señorita Swan no parecía muy contenta.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron nuestra historia. Gracias por sus reviews, y esperamos seguir recibiendo sus comentarios ya que son muy importantes para nosotras.

Les deseamos una muy feliz Navidad, este es nuestro regalito, esperamos que les guste.


End file.
